lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Troy
' House Troy' is a large Teutonic House that has come to dominate the Emperian province of Austria . The House has legends that say they were dominate in the region from the times before the coming of the Atlantians and it is this legend that they have perpetuated for thousands of years. House Troy in actuality begin during the rise of the Empire of Numeron , and during this time they acted as the client kings of this region so that the local Teutons would believe they were led by one of their own. Over their reign during the time of the Numenorians they were responsible for the rise in Teutonic Nationalism in Austria and they took the leading role in the rebellion that eventually led to the defeat of the Empire of Numeron during the Downfall. Following this they maintained there own minor kingdom in and around the city of Nuln, and they took little interest for centuries in the doings of the Teutonic people. When Sigmar came to rise they were quick to join his supporters and for this reason House Troy was kept in place while the vast majority of other provinces came to be dominated by houses that were not there at the time. During the War in Arnor they took heavy casualites, but were able to dominate the city of Galheim which has dramatically increased there wealth through increased trade in Westros. During the War with Hogwarts the House was able to remain completely in tact and was able to menipulate the war into destroying much of their enemies leaving House Troy in a more dominate position then they have ever been in before. History Early History Empire of Numeron House Troy in actuality begin during the rise of the Empire of Numeron , and during this time they acted as the client kings of this region so that the local Teutons would believe they were led by one of their own. Over their reign during the time of the Numenorians they were responsible for the rise in Teutonic Nationalism in Austria and they took the leading role in the rebellion that eventually led to the defeat of the Empire of Numeron during the Downfall. Following this they maintained there own minor kingdom in and around the city of Nuln, and they took little interest for centuries in the doings of the Teutonic people. Sigmar When Sigmar came to rise they were quick to join his supporters and for this reason House Troy was kept in place while the vast majority of other provinces came to be dominated by houses that were not there at the time. Arnor War Main Article : Arnor War War with Hogwarts Main Article : Hogwarts war with The Empire Noteable Members Family Members * † Jandren Troy. Died during a Riot in Toppenheim ** † Mialiss Troy. Died of sickness ***Priam Troy *** † Driam Troy. Killed during the Fall of Frostmourne ****Christa Troy *****Fulco Troy ******Ashley Troy *******Fulco Troy II. *******Driam Troy II. *******Irene Troy *****Aldo Troy *****Kordula Troy ***Frenly Troy. See Below ***Vessla Troy ****Gregrick Troy *****Wellen Troy *****Nadine Troy * † Vidans Troy. Died during a skirmish with Arnor ** † Tidriel Troy. Died of sickness ***Avia Troy ****Frenly Troy *****Vrenly Troy *****Ursella Troy ***Dominic Troy ****Welisha Troy. Died during childbirth *****Duncan Troy *****Ophellia Troy *****Ingrid Troy *****Welisha Troy II. Died during childbirth Other Noteables *Fiorra Van Kroon Category:Houses in The Empire Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Austria Category:Teutons